Vincent's To Do List
Projects First of all: Project Page. Current #1 priority project: Adopt a Hero Stub Articles * ''Please help! ''I can't add the most of the following missing information myself! (Otherwise I would have) Big Things That Need To Be Done As Soon As Possible *Demi-quest: **Main Quest: ***Malekus 5, 6, and 7 need "When you do the quest, you see the following text:" info added **Sub Quest ***Malekus for sub quests of quests 6 and 7 **When the above is done, Vincent go look at the quests and add spaces where its needed, and other formatting things *Atlantis. Add quest completion info, Quests 3, 4 and 5 Things That Need To Be Done Sooner Than Later *Add all quest influence information (Quests/Land of Fire, Quests/Land of Earth, Quests/Demi-Quests/Malekus, Quests/Atlantis Quests/Atlantis) In particular, please help with the land of fire and land of earth quests. Before the making of this wiki, Vincent had completed the level 4 challenge for these two areas, and thus will never be able to figure out how many quest completions you need to do to reach 100% influence in those areas. * **Vincent is currently getting Malekus blessings, and should get them all within 30 days **If anyone can get the Malekus quest info up before the month it will take for Vincent to unlock all the quests, it would be helpful ;p *Change Demi-quest tables to match the formatting of the regular quest tables. Just Quests/Demi-Quests/Malekus, left to do. Remove "Army Required" and "Chance Item" for the quests that don't have an army requirement, and/or don't drop chance items. *Find out what color the game uses for "chance drops" (not "rare chance drops"), and fix the color scheme related to that in Keep/Monster/Colossus/Loot and Keep/Monster/Gildamesh/Loot pages * **Don't forget to list how the rarities are different on their respective monster pages. **Need info on the battle spear for Colossus, and Gildamesh's Gauntlet for Gildamesh **About Gildamesh's Gauntlet... It is also an epic summoner drop. This means that the text will always be purple. Need to test in the following way: have someone else summon Gildamesh, and see what color the drop is. *Note to Vincent: Finish making Project: P.O.W.E.R. (People Overly Wailing on Enemies Repeatedly) *Note to Vincent: Update Projects/Smile now that a lot of work has been done, and get into the specifics. *Start adding links back to Castle Age. I.E., when it says you can find the alchemy tab under the keep tab, offer a link to the actual Castle Age alchemy tab. *Make a note on all loot pages that in order for the data to be accurate, you need to decide to post the loot before you fight the monster, otherwise the data will get skewed in favor of only good drops *Reformat tables so that the photo of everything is to the right of the name. *Test to see which is better for fighting monsters: Zarevok or Vanquish *Change Battle of the Dark Legion (BoDL) formatting to be standard with the other monsters *Get Power Attack info for BoDLs. *Add BoDL general to Heroes#Alchemy Heroes *Add BoDL general and angelica to Heroes/Handy Hero Tables#Alchemy Heroes *Make sure the 3 BoDL alchemy items are on Town/Blacksmith, and Keep/Alchemy/Recipes and their components on Keep/Alchemy *Make sure the 2 new alchemy generals are on Keep/Alchemy/Recipes, the Handy Hero Tables *Get info from DSU on monster summon cooldown timers *Change elite guard influence info to be more... correct *Explain: * **10 hours, 7 minutes ago: **Victory! You were challenged by (name omitted) **You defeated your enemy, taking 2 damage and dealing 10 damage to your rival. You gained 2 experience points and $115,000. You have won 13 Battle Points! **10 hours, 7 minutes ago: **You were challenged by (same person) **You lost the battle, taking 11 damage and losing $115,000. You have lost 3 Battle Points! *Do Ships/Castles have a set amount of max health? What's the max max health? For Castles, how much does each player add to a Castle's max health? *Fix the Invade/Dueling pages to include hero bonuses *Project POWER: there is a rumor that defense is used to help calculate monster damage, check! **Same thing for attack and fortififying **Test level 4 Vanquish V Zarevok *Town/Magic#All Magic, add epic, rare, uncommon drop information for the magic that drops from chests, not just the magic that drops from monsters. *Heroes/Artanis: Associated Equipment: Sun Blade *Fix Blacksmith#Alchemy_Equipment, move appropriate equipment to "other equipment" *Check to see if all "after battle lore" is added to all monster pages *Add the lore that castle age gives you when attempting to gather monster summon orbs from quests. *The monster loot tables don't look good with the new skin, with the way the background looks behind the tables. Fix! *General Required on Quest pages... We're very close, but it could look slightly better. Maybe it could use more space between the general name and the picture. Maybe. *Add links from the Monthly Special items, to relevent items (like to the general's Hero page) Things That Can Be Done Later Than Sooner * We should eventually add all the Oracle/Monthly Special info, for all monthly specials before October 2009 * If no one adds strategy guides to the strategy guide section, we should make up our own. DO NOT PLAGIARIZE ANYONE ELSE'S GUIDE. Random Notes for Vincent: * Star metal rumor (about it being used for Alchemy with Star Crystals) mentioned on Alchemy page. Be sure to update it when Star Crystals get implimented in the game. * Star Crystals rumor (about it being used for Alchemy) mentioned on Sylvanas, and alchemy page. Be sure to update those pages when it's discovered what its use is. * When new treasure chests are released, don't forget to move stuff from "Future Chests" to a section that is named after the new chest name. Don't forget to update the "All Equipment" or "All Magic" with this new info as well. * Don't forget to do the same thing for new monthly specials. * Wishful thinking on Keep/Achievements, update when dreams are fulfilled or shattered. * Add the monster damage formula once you're done solving for X, and solving "random damage" for each monster. * Stop forgetting to add category tags to pages! * Note on Zarevok, be prepared to changed based on P.OW.E.R. results * Be prepared for limited time gift info. "Mystery Limited Item". * Make this wiki more accessible for editors! Update the community portal! Add more links to it! Make a better to do list! Learn how to spell accessable! Category:Castle Age Wiki